Percy Jackson, Teenwolf NHL Story
by dreyerjrb
Summary: Percy and his Brother gets betrayed by their girlfriends and they play hockey they get a scholarship to play college hockey during senior year they go to college as 17 y/os what happens when they find new love and when the draft is around the corner where will they go?
1. chapter 1

**I dont own anything**

 **Chapter 1 Betrayal**

 **Percy POV**

My half brother and i came home after school we both have the same dad but different moms but our mothers became best of friends from it. By the way my name is Perseus Jackson but my friends call me Percy my brothers name is Brian Dreyer anyway we got home and we are not in a good mood we both caught our girlfriends cheating on us my girlfriend Annabeth Chase cheated on me with Luke Castelan Quarterback for our High School and Brians Girlfriend Ashley Hawkins cheated on him with Victor Greene the 2nd Assistant Captain of our schools hockey team I'm the 1st Assistant Captain Brian is the Captain of the team anyway we got home and our mothers saw us and we told what happened. Brians mother Dawn then gave us letters from Braydon Wheat Kings GM telling us we got accepted to play for them this season so we dont have to play for Goode High this year so Brian and I packed up as soon as we got finished Brian said "We should turn in our uniforms to coach." I nod "Yeah we'll do it tomorrow. We got to say goodbye to Leo, Nico and Dwight" I say then we fell asleep

 **Brian Pov:**

Percy and I drove to Starbucks My car is a 69 GTO Judge Percys car is a RX8. Anyway we drove to Starbucks like we always do and met up with Leo, Nico and Dwight we bought our usual drinks 1 white mocha for me 1 caramel frappachino for percy Leo got triple shot exspresso Dwight got a vanella bean frappachino and Nico got a Black Coffee. We sat down at our usual spot "Guys! There is something we got to tell you" I said "What is it Bri?" Nico asks as I see my cousin Thalia getting ready for her shift "We are not going to be playing for Goode High this year" I say "Why? We need you this year" Leo yells not too loudly. I sigh and look over at Percy. "We got accepted to play for the Braydon Wheat Kings this season. We are leaving on Friday" Percy says. I then hear Dwight laughing "Damn! I Got accepted to play for the Ottowa 67's we'll be playing each other every like... What every 4-5 games?" He asks "Well i got accepted to play for Boston U his season" Nico says "Me Too!" Leo says Thalia walks to us "Hey guys what up?" Thalia asks "We're all moving away" I say "What? Did you tell Annabeth and Ashley about this?" Thalia asks. I growl "No! We didn't and we are NOT TELLING THEM before you ask Annabeth cheated on Percy with Luke and Ashley cheated on me with Victor. I never trusted Annabitch I always knew she was using Percy to get to Luke because we were friends now we know it was fake all along." I say. "I'm sorry I didn't know" Thalia says with tears in her eyes. Percy and I hug her "It's ok but we need to go Annabitch and Ashley will be here soon domt tell them please and visit us we leave on Friday" Percy says. Thalia nods and asks "Where are you going?" We all laugh "Percy anand I got accepted to play for the Braydon Wheat Kings, Dwight got accepted to play for the Ottowa 67's and Nico and Leo got accepted to play for Boston U" I say. She nods "Your secret is safe with me Oh and you might want to take the back entrence because Annabeth and Ashley are across the street." She says. We pale "Piper can they use the back to escape?" Thalia asks Piper the Manager of Starbucks "Sure Follow me boys" Piper says. We quickly get to our cars and sped off to school.

Thalia's POV

So my cousins are moving to Canada to play hockey and their girlfriends cheated on the Bitches I mean really? Who would do that? anyway Ashley and Annabeth came into Starbucks 2 minutes after Brian, Percy, Nico, Leo, and Dwight left I hear them speed off they parked in back smart "Welcome to Starbucks how may I help you today?" I asked Annabeth and Ashley "Can I have 1 caramel Machiatto and a bagel" Annabeth say I ring her up and then Ashley orders "Can I have a A Double shot espresso and a sausage egg and cheese" I ring her up with Annabeths order "$18.45" I say they gave me a $20 bill "Keep the change" Ashley says "Hey have you seen either Percy or Brian we have'nt seen them since yesterday at lunch" Annabeth says "Yeah i saw them an hour ago they said they where going to the rink then school then practice until 9 tonight" I lied to them "Oh ok do you know why?" Ashley asks "Yeah they said they wanted to practice to be able to drafted this upcoming draft" I tell them. They raise a eyebrow then nodded then left I rolled my eyes. Gods theyre stupid Well let me get back to work

Brian's POV

We got to school and grabbed our backpacks and our uniforms and walked to the locker room where we say Luke and Victor getting into the showers. I knocked on coaches door "Come in" Coach Hedge says. We enter and shut and locked the door. "Hey Coach" We say all at once "Ok! Whats Going On?" Coach asks. I sigh and put my uniform on his desk and looked him in the eyes. So did Percy. "Percy and I are not playing for Goode High this year" I say "What? Why?" Coach says with tears in his eyes. I sigh again "We got accepted to play for the Braydon Wheat Kings Dwight got accepted to play for Ottowa 67's and Leo and Nico got accepted to play for Boston U." I say. Coach nods and says "Well i wish you all good luck with your futures" He then walks over to us and gives each of us a nice long hug and shook hands with us. We then went to class after coach signs us passes Annabitch sees us and tries to talk to us "Not now" I say "What is going on?" She asks. I scoff "Do you even know what today is?" I ask angerly Ashley and Annabeth look at me wide eyed and shook their heads. I scoff again "Of course of 'Girlfriends' dont know what today is. Well I'll tell you 3 years ago on this day our Father was murdered in front of us" I said Girlfriends with airquotes "How was he murdered?" Ashley asked. Now im pissed i dont want to remember it so i raised my hand to Mr Blofis "Yes Brian?" He ask "Can Percy and I leave? You know what today is to us" I asked. He nods. I grabbed my things and walked up to him and said "Don't tell them we are moving" I said He nods

(Timeskip: Thursday Night)

Thalia POV:

Percy and Brian are all packed up most of their stuff like their cars and clothes and stuff are already at their dorm and campus they only have a few boxes of clothes and pictures of them and their dad Poseidon Jackson he was a Pro Hockey Player who Played for the New York Islanders and Toronto Maple Leafs He won the Stanley Cup 4 Times with the Islanders and 3 times with the Maple Leafs.One day Poseidon asked "Brian and Percy Which team do you want to play for?" Brian and Percy both said "The Philadelphia Flyers" Poseidon was murdered in a town called Chester, Pennsylvania. Poseidon wanted to take Percy and Brian to a Flyers game and to meet the GM Coach and Players They never made it Poseidon was shot 13 times in a gas station robbery. I remember my uncle Poseidon. He treated me like I was his own daughter. I miss him and I know Percy and Brian misses him too."Ok lets get some sleep we got a long drive tomorrow." Brian says

 **Next Morning:**

We woke up at 9 in the morning and got into the uhaul truck we rented and drove to Starbucks and got our drinks I'm going with them because they are like my brothers and i owe it to Poseidon to look after them. **(Timeskip: 7hours later)**

We just arrived and Brian and Percy run to the bathroom then we unloaded the truck 2 hour later we just everything done. We decided to get food Brian ran into a really beautiful girl. Brian gasps. Oh he found his love "I'm so sorry. Are you OK? My name is Brian Dreyer" He says The girl also gasps "I'm Cora Hale. Yes im OK. You have beautiful eyes" Cora says then giggles. Oh gods Brian then KISSES her then she gave him her number while this happens Percy gets a girl named Zoe Nightshade's number and then I met Cora's brother Derek i hooked up with him then we went back to our dorms

 **Next Chapter will be Brian and Percy meeting their new teammates and Relationship grow stronger between Brian with Cora and Percy with Zoe and Thalia and Derek Oh Yeah Derek is the team captain**


	2. Chapter 2 Terrible News for Brian

**I do not own PJO or TeenWolf or** **NHL**

 **Chapter 2 Terrible News For Brian**

 **Brian's POV:**

I woke up and made breakfast Cream chipped beef, hash browns, eggs in a hat (A.N. that mean a egg inside a piece of toast.) After finishing making the breakfast I made I made some for Percy and Thalia because they are still sleeping.

As I sit down and start eating Percy and Thalia woke up and ate with me. I look at the clock it says 5:57 am "Damn" I laugh "We are always up early." I say

Percy laughs "Yeah!" After eating we went to the rink and had to wait for the coach to arrive. While we waited Percy and I started our workouts before hitting the rink.

Then we started shooting the puck around having some fun then some other players started arriving.

"Hey guys. Your early." Derek says. We all laugh "We are early risers like our father was." Percy says sadly.

"Who's your father" The Starting Goalie Tim Luna asks. I sigh "Poseidon Jackson" I say as people around us gasp.

"I'm so sorry for your loss I mean he was one hell of a player. I remember playing with him." the coach sighs "I'm happy you guys accepted our offer." he says to us

"Well this was where he played before being drafted to Toronto." Percy says to the coach. "Alright! What number do you guys want?" coach asks

"The same as always." Percy says "#19 for Percy and #57 for me. Oh before I forget my last name isn't Jackson mine is Dreyer." I say. He nods and hands us all our jerseys and all that whatnot.

Timeskip 4 months

We ended up bonding with our teammates and we are on a 14 game winning streak.

But here lately I've been having severe pain in my right knee I have been fighting it for about 2 weeks now thankfully we only had 5 games during that time and I really haven't been doing what I usually do blocking shots and that what not but I have been scoring and adding assist for Percy

We just beat the Halifax Mooseheads 4-2 I had a assist for a Percy goal. Anyway I'm in a ice bath when my coach and the GM of the team comes up to me.

"Brian are you Ok? You haven't been looking good lately like your tired or injured." Coach asks "I know when a player is tired and injured and your both right now so what's the injury?" the GM asks

I sigh "I have been having severe pain in my right knee for about 2 weeks now." I say to them

"Ok let me see your knee." both the coach and GM asks I do and they both pale.

"Ok Brian I want you to go to the trainer and get a CT and a MRI on this right now" the GM tells me so I do exactly that then I go home without Percy knowing why I was so long. I fall asleep with Cora to my left side of me.

 **Percy's POV:**

Brian look beat up and tired I think he's injured maybe he needs some time off. I fall asleep with Zoe on top of me. And by the way you sick minded people we haven't had sex yet she uses me as a pillow

The next morning I see Brian and Cora already gone and Zoe said to me that the GM, Coach and Trainers of the team called Brian in.

"Shit! This isn't good" I say running to the door and kissing Zoe telling her I love her and going to the rink. I go to the locker room and see the coaches office locked.

"What's going on in there?" I ask Derek who is 3rd in points behind Brian and I. Brian averages 4 points a game but for the last 2 weeks now it's been about 1-2 points a game.

"I've overheard the coach and GM last night telling him to check with the Trainers and to get a CT and MRI on his Right Knee and after he left the GM said if its torn it's going to be a big blow to the team."

"If what's torn?" I ask sheepishly. Derek sighs "Coach and GM thinks Brian torn his ACL in his right knee and that will end his season they are in there probably with the results."

Then the coach,GM,trainers and Brian comes out and Brian is Pissed, Sad, and in Pain.

the GM then calls somebody and leaves "Guys gather around" coach says as everyone comes into a semicircle

"We have some bad news. We have lost Brian here for the season." there was a uproar after that "Quiet" coach yells. " Brian has a Torn ACL, LCL, and MCL he will have surgery tomorrow. Now we are going to keep this away from the media. Understood?" coach asks we all said 'yes sir'

So we went to practice where the media wanted to have a field day asking where Brian was. the GM says "Brian is getting evaluated for a lower body injury that's all I'm going to say."

I had to laugh about that.

 **Brian's POV:**

"So how long after surgery will I play hockey again?" I ask my surgeon Apollo . "Well since it's only a slight tear for each I'd say about the time of the draft." he says winking at me. I nod. and passed out.

 **Undercover NHL Scout's POV:**

"Damn Brian Dreyer is done for the year with a nasty hit into the boards but played with the injury for 2 weeks what a warrior. And he was breaking records left right and center so is his brother Percy Jackson and team captain Derek Hale Well my team is in a rebuild and are looking for good players. We have 4 picks in the first round 3 in the top 10 at least maybe 2 in the top 5 but we are going after them and hard.

 **Next chapter is Brian's recover Percy and Derek gets injured as well but not badly like Brian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or TeenWolf or NHL**

 **Percy's POV:**

Its about time for the playoffs to start and I finished first on the team for scoring with 67 goals and 78 assists. Derek finished 2nd on the team with 60 goals and 51 assists Brian was 3rd with 57 goals and 49 assists.

Anyway we are about to play a playoff game against the Ottowa 67's and the winner goes to play for the championship against the Everette Silvertips with Carter Hart as goalie.

Carter Hart was drafted last season by the Philadelphia Flyers and has won goalie of the year award for the last 2 seasons and he is only 19 years old.

Some of y'all are probably wondering how Brian is doing in his rehab. Well hes doing good. Hes doing weights and fitness stuff strengthening his knee he'll be back in about 2 months.

Anyway Derek, Brian and I have a bond nothing can separate us. We all have interest from NHL teams Derek have the most teams now since Brian's injury.

 **(Timeskip After the Game** **3rd person PoV)**

The Brayden Wheat Kings won the Game 5-3 but with costs both Percy Jackson and Derek Hale got injured.

Percy left the game with 6:18 remaining in the 2nd period with a concussion and Derek Hale got injured going into the boards in the 3rd period is being evaluated with a upper body injury.

With some good news coming out today Brian Dreyer Practice for the first time since his ACL injury and is said to be back in 2 months.

 **Annabeth's PoV: Didn't see that coming did you?**

Why did Percy, Brian, Nico, Leo, Dwight just up and leave? according to Coach Hedge they left to play hockey in college but didnt say where. But I think they saw us cheating on them.

So Ashley and I started looking for them. After 3 months I was losing hope and was about to give up when my car broke down in Calgary and i heard some of Brian and Percy's fans talking about them.

"Dude did you see the Wheat Kings Game those 3 guys Hale, Dreyer and Jackson are going to go pro next year eh." The one guy sais

" Yeah and their father was the Poseidon Jackson. I hear that Brian Dreyer is dating Derek Hales sister Cora. While Percy Jackson is dating the hot babe actress Zoe Nightshade. and Deeek Hale is dating Brian and Percy's cousin Thalia Grace who is Brian and Percy's agent." The 2nd guy said

"Yeah but something is up with Brian though hes been slower then usual." 1st guy said again then a 3rd guy showed up and all 3 of their phone alerts went off.

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Ding

(Special Victims Unit Sound)

Doom Doom

They all look at their phone

"Noooooooo"

"Damn Fuck Shit"

"Oh Fuck a Duck Eh."

"What is it?" I say

"Brian Dreyer the Brayden Wheat Kings player is out for the rest of the season with a injury." Guy 3 says

"Really? I know Brian Dreyer he always fights thru injuries he never misses a game." I said because he would never miss a game unless if it was very serious "How serious is it?" I say turning pale if no when ashley find out she be pissed.

"Slightly Torn ACL, LCL and MCL out for 5-6 months about 2 months after the draft he be able to fully workout with his teammates again" guy #2 says.

I get back to the hotel we were staying at and I see Ashley with tears in her eyes watching ESPN talking about Brian being out with the injury and i have to say Percy and Brian look cute with their beards they have grown.

After arguing for 18 hours Ashley and I went to Brayden and camped out there and I see Brian exiting his car from the passenger side and saw a beautiful girl exit his car from the driver side and the funny thing is he never let anyone touch his car Percy was the same.

Ashley is pissed that the girl kisses Brian as they go into the hospital. Brian with a obvious limp. After 2 hour Brian comes out with a cane and a knee brace. i guess he said no to the crutches.

we followed for a while then we had to bolt because i think they called the cops on us because we have been pretty much going thru the town.

Percy it was the same thing except the girl he is with is stunningly beautiful. the guy Thalia is wish made me wet just by looking at him.

Thalia is on the phone and walks past us. Our window is tinted and cracked a little and we here Thalia talking.

"Yes Brian and Percy will be entering the draft but will be still be going to school until they graduate." Thalia says.

"No they want to be drafted but wants to play in college a little bit more than 1 year. they want to be ready for the NHL when they are ready they will let me know but knowing them they will be at least 2 years after the draft as they are only 18. they just turned 18 a few months ago." She then says. I guess she is talking to a reporter.

"Yeah Brian and Cora are doing well. she is helping him out alot she is like another trainer to the team. She's going to be getting her Doctors Degree at the same time Brian is in college. They are getting married soon because Cora is pregnant and the love each other that they cant be away from each other when one is missing the other looks for the other." Thalia says and laughs and leans on our car as if she knew we were in here and lights a cigarette.

Wait she doesn't know right? My heart is pounding out of my chest.

"Haha Percy and Zoe are doing well they are inseparable. I know that Percy will propose to Zoe soon because she too is pregnant and she'll be with him until they die and them some they have that chemistry." She says

"Umm I'd like not to coment about Derek and I's relationship and yes I'm in a relationship with him." She says touching her stomach. I gasp.

"Brian and Percy wants to play for either the Philadelphia Flyers, New York Islanders, Nashville Predators, Los Angeles Kings or the Florida Panthers. While Derek wants to play for either Chicago Blackhawks, Boston Bruins, Los Angeles Kings, San Jose Sharks or Edmonton Oilers." Thalia says and finished her cigarette

"I wonder who she's talking to i just hope its not Colin Cowherd hes such a idiot thinking thinking that Dak Prescott is lower than Carson Wentz" I said to Ashley who isnt even listening to me or Thalia just sleep like always. I sigh as Thalia says

"Thank you for having me on your show Colin and to all of the Cowherd haters out there butt out its just a talkshow." Thalia then walks away with Derek Hale. with a small baby bump on her stomach.

 **Please Review**


End file.
